Denzell and Bella Swan
by TheStormMaker
Summary: What if Bella Swan had a brother?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and if I did, I would make Bella more intelligent.

Warnings: Slash (AKA homosexual love, if you don't know), Bella has a brother, Edward is less(?) creepy, it's not all canon, some Bella bashing, maybe some Cullens bashing too

Chapter 1: Meeting Dad Again

Denzell's POV

Our mother drove us to the airport with the window on Bella's side rolled down, while mine was untouched. It was seventy five degrees in Phoenix, quite cool — at least, for me. The sky was a normal, light blue color. I was wearing a green sweeter, while my twin sister was wearing her favorite shirt; apparently wearing it as a goodbye gesture. We both carried different items — Bella had her parka, while I had my trusty phone in my pocket.

In the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State, a small, quiet town named Forks (who names a town after a utensil?) exists under a usually constant shade of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America — it was a perfect place for me, but Bella doesn't exactly agree with my opinion. That, and the fact that Forks was the place where our mother fleed with us when we were only mere babies. It was a peaceful town that I've grown to love. One of the main reasons why I love Forks, was because of our dad, Charlie. That, and it was because of the fact that my sister and I were acquired to stay there to spend a month every month until we were both fourteen. That was the year Bella finally got sick of the same old things, so these past three summers, our dad vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Phoenix that I now excused myself from my mother — an action that I took with happiness. I disliked my mother and her man-hopping ways.

I hated Phoenix, and it was because of my sister and mother. My mother was not a good role-model, and Bella clearly inherited her boring personality from our mother.

"Bella, Denzell," our mother called us both — the last of a thousand times — before we both got on the plane (thank God, we both got different seats), "you both don't have to do this."

Bella looked like our mother, except with short hair and laugh lines, while I inherited my curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes from our dad. I felt pity as I stared at her slightly crazed, childlike eyes. How can I leave a kind, young man like Phil to fend for both his and her wellbeings? Of course, they had each other to love, but... actually, Phil is a good man, so he wouldn't have to deal with anything bad, he'd probably remind her of many things she often forgets — the bills, groceries, gas in her car, and someone to call when she gets lost, but still, Phil is going to have a hard time.

"I really want to go." I replied with a lot of excitement, while my dear sister glared at me slightly with her brown eyes.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"We will."

"I'll see you soon," she began to insist, "you can come home whenever you want — I'll come back as soon as you need me."

While we both could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise, I felt nothing for her. I looked at Bella, silently telling her to reply. She nodded slightly at me before answering.

"Don't worry about us," Bella urged, "it'll be great, and we love you, mom."

Our mother walked towards us, and hugged us both tightly for a minute, and then we both got on the plane, then she was gone. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, then an hour drive back down to peaceful, little Forks. Flying definitely didn't bother, but it probably bothered Bella; the hour in the car with dad, though, I was expecting her to blow up in silent rage.

Dad had really been nice about the whole thing. He seemed very happy in my decision to live with him, but was probably a little confused with Bella's decision as she made her distaste for Forks known. But he must've been very happy, considering that he had already registered us for high school (which I'm kinda grateful about), and was going to help us get a car — which I wonder how he's going to do that.

I can already see the tension raising between them; kinda understandable as they haven't exactly made a connection with each other. This day will get even more better if I can meet a vampire because vampires are cool. They are strong, probably smart, and can probably beat my butt in a battle of insults.

When we both landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I saw it as good luck — that, and the fact that it was unavoidable in Forks. I've already said goodbye to Apollos, and I can't exactly take it back.

Dad was waiting for us with the cruiser. This is what I liked about his job. Our dad is known as Police Chief Swan to the kind people of Forks. I had no primary motivation behind getting a new car (something I don't plan to do... for now.) because nothing slows down traffic like a lovely car with red and blue lights on top. I also want to be a cop, but that's a story I don't want to experience yet.

Dad gave Bella an awkward, one-armed hug, while he gave me a comforting slap on the shoulder as we both stumbled our way off the plane. Man, people are really rude.

"It's nice to see you, Bells. You too, Denny." he greeted us, smiling as he steadied Bella's stumbling body. He looked at me appraisingly, "Danny, you're looking a lot more like me each day, and you haven't changed much, Bella," he leans in slightly, "how's Renée?"

I replied immediately, "She's fine, it's a great pleasure to see you again, dad." Bella nodded, clutching at her shirt tightly as the weather was slightly chilly.

"Yeah, she's fine." Bella nodded again. She had a slight problem with her wardrobe as her Arizona clothes were too permeable for slightly cool Washington, but I didn't have the same problem, since most of my clothes used to belong to dad.

"I found two good cars for the both of you, super cheap too." our dad announced when we were strapped in his cruiser, safe and ready.

"What kind of cars?" Bella asked, her brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, actually, it's a truck for you, Bells. A Chevy, to be exact, and my comfortable cruiser for you, Danny."

"Awesome!" I pumped my right hand in the air, grinning widely, thinking of many scenarios where I can annoy some classmates. 'I'm going to be a great cop..' I thought.

Bella straightens up her back, before asking a question, "Where did you find the truck?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Ah, yes, Billy Black. Bless that man for existing. And if you don't know, La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I had a lot of good memories of that place.

"No."

"Bella, he used to go fishing with us during the summer." I prompted, looking slightly shocked at the fact that she didn't remember one of the greatest men in America.

Bless that man.

"He is in a wheelchair now," dad announced suddenly. Oh. He continued, looking at the road in front of him, "so, he can't drive drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella questioned.

"Bella!" I hissed at her, "You don't just ask that type of question. Cars are precious, you gotta appreciate them!"

"No, no. It's okay, Danny. Well, Bells, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really." Charlie said, almost sheepishly.

Bella stared at him blankly before asking again, "When did he buy it?"

I mentally facepalmed, 'Just be more grateful about the fact that you got a car.' I thought, shaking my head.

"He brought it in 1984, I think"

"Did he buy it new?"

"Ah, well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties or late fifths at the earliest." dad admitted, blushing slightly, embarrassed.

I stayed quiet for a second before inquiring, "Dad, Bella doesn't really know much about cars, and I've only got a minimum amount of knowledge, so if—"

"It's fine, the truck runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

'And the truck needs a name,' I thought to myself, 'Bill is a nice name...'

"How exactly cheap?"

"Well, honey, I kind of already brought it for you," dad looked at Bella with a hopeful expression. He honestly looked like a puppy, "you know, as a homecoming gift."

It's free, and the man looked like a puppy. I'm jealous.

"You didn't need to do that, dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I just really want you to be happy here." dad was looking ahead at the road when he said this very sentence. That was something dad and Bella shared, they weren't really comfortable with expressing emotions freely, while I was more emotional; which was unfortunate for me.

"That's really nice, dad. Thanks, I really appreciate it." Bella said, probably not appreciating the gift.

I looked ahead, "It's a really nice gesture, dad."

"Well — now, ah, now, you're welcome." he mumbled under his breath, embarrassed by our comments.

We began to exchange some comments about the weather, Forks, and etc. Besides our short conversations, we just stared out the windows in silence.

Forks was both beautiful, and wet; something Bella and I cannot deny. Everything was green; the trees, their trunks were covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, and the ground was covered with ferns. I looked at the environment with nostalgia, my mouth tilting upwards. Best thing about Forks, was that the air was clean... very, very clean.

Eventually, we made it to dad's house. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he brought with our mother in the early days of their marriage. Even though the house didn't have another bedroom for me, I was fine. The couch was comfortable, and I didn't have to deal with Bella's sulking at night. There, parked on the street in front of the house that was very homey, was Bella's truck. It was a faded red color with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It was a beautiful truck. Plus, it was probably one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you would see at a car accident; very morbid, I know.

"Wow, dad, I love it! Thanks!" Bella said happily, jumping up and down a bit.

"I'm glad you like it." dad said gruffly, embarrassed again. Bella immediately shuffles upstairs with her suitcase, while I merely placed my two suitcases near the couch that I have grown to love.

The living room was familiar. It was even more homey than usual because now, I have to go to school. It's like we're a _normal_ family, when in reality, we're not. The only changes I see, were two blankets waiting for me.

Dad looked at me before saying sheepishly, "Sorry if you don't like the arrangements.."

"It's okay, dad."

I immediately went to the kitchen as I wanted to make dinner for the three of us because I'm the only one who can cook. I opened each of the cupboards, wanting to see if there's anything I can use. There were salt, all-purpose flour, black pepper, a bag of biscuits and olive oil. Those items were things I can use. I went to the refrigerator, opening the door, only to see some eggs, parmesan, and... salmon. The salmon doesn't smell bad, and looks fairly new, so I doubt that it's old.

'What can I make with these ingredients?' I thought, biting my bottom lip, 'I could just make some omelettes, and leave it at that, but...' I stared at the salmon, and all-purpse flour for a bit before coming into a conclusion, 'Ah, yes! I can make parmesan fish sticks!'

I immediately began to preheat the oven to 450 degrees F, then rinsed the salmon.

Dad went inside the kitchen, only to freeze mid-step. He shook his head for a bit before smiling, "So, what are you making, Danny?"

"Parmesan fish sticks, dad."

When I was done with the salmon, I placed the all-purpose flour into a bowl and seasoned it with salt and pepper. Dad was watching me when I did this, standing next to me. I cracked three eggs and separated them into two small bowls, and beaten the egg whites until it's all frothy. I grabbed the bag of biscuits, and crushed some before placing them with the parmesan in another bowl.

I looked at dad before looking back at the bowls, "What is like being a cop, dad?" I asked, coating the salmon pieces (yes, Denzell did wash his hands) in the seasoned mixture before patting them to remove excess flour.

He looked at me a bit before shrugging, "It can be fun, but there isn't much crime in Forks, so it's not exactly exciting."

"So, ah, do you have any trays or at least baking sheets?"

"I think so. Let me go look." dad shuffled around the kitchen for a minute or so, before letting out an 'Ah, ha!'. He grabbed the baking sheets before placing them on the counter, "There you go, Danny."

I smiled, and grabbed the sheets, cutting a bit of it before placing it *on a tray I found. I placed the bread salmon pieces on the tray before drizzling them lightly with olive oil. I placed the tray into the oven, letting it bake there for at least fifteen to twenty minutes.

I washed my hands before wiping them on my sweater. I turned around to look at dad, "Well, I'm going to go for a shower, so if the food is ready, call me."

"All righty."

—

I dried my hair with a clean towel, now even more happy, especially since I'm cleaner than clean. I grabbed my red shirt, and pajama pants, and easily slipped into them. I head downstairs, sighing in relief as there was only one more minute left before the parmesan fish sticks were ready. Dad was standing, his right hand on the counter, waiting patiently.

*Ding*

I grabbed an oven mitt, and opened the oven, quickly grabbing the tray. It was hot, but I managed to place it on the counter. Dad took in the scent, before grinning in happiness, "I guess we're going to have a great dinner tonight."

"I guess so, though it's slightly burnt."

Dad slapped my shoulder, "It's fine, Danny."

"Dad, can you go get Bella?"

"Sure."

Dad went upstairs, while I placed the parmesan fish sticks onto three different plates. I checked the fridge for any drinks, and I saw orange juice and milk. I chose orange juice. I poured the liquid into three different cups, all three were mismatched (one small, one long, and one made out of plastic); which is kinda funny. I heard footsteps, so I turned around, walked to the cupboards, and looked for any kind of sauce. There was only ketchup, so I grabbed it, squeezing it onto the side of the plates.

"It smells nice.." Bella said, looking at the parmesan fish sticks hungrily, "Just fish sticks?"

I nodded, going to the sink to wash my hands, "There weren't a lot of ingredients in the fridge, so that's why the food is not exactly extravagant."

Bella nodded, going to the sink to wash her hands. Dad finally went downstairs, water dripping from his hands. He must've washed his hands before coming down. He grabbed a seat, and immediately ate one of the fish sticks.

"It tastes great, Danny." he said, munching on the salmon.

Bella and I took our seats, and ate dinner quietly.

It was a great day.


End file.
